


Obsidian

by RayhneATess



Series: The Dangerous Fates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayhneATess/pseuds/RayhneATess
Summary: A princess must step into the role of queen; trusting, and unsure of anything from her past, she assumes the role in all three realms, soon finding that not remembering brings a great disadvantage when it comes to finding the person who will betray her most severely.





	Obsidian

**_So, this is my actual novel and I will probably only post a limited amount of chapters on here due to both copyright and my own preferences. I just wish to share this with everyone because I feel confident in it. Please let me know what you think and how the development is coming! ~Rayhne_ **

* * *

 

_Her ten-year-old body was covered in blood. Every inch of her, all except her eyes. Those two different colored eyes. The ones that had cursed and blessed her family._

_She watched as her eyes grew cold and turned black. She slammed her right palm on the mirror and stood as it shattered._

***

“Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.” Rayhne looked up, searching for the source of the disembodied voice that surrounded her. She was already losing the memory she had so desperately tried to gain. She gripped her hands and drew in a sharp breath as glass pierced her right palm: glass that was from the mirror in her memory, not from her actual place in time.

The darkness took hold of her as the mist swept through her room and settled on her; seeping into her skin to steal her memory away. The world was nothing but black tinted with red as the edges of her vision began to blur. The remaining pieces of her shattered world were being stolen away. No, no. Tears were streaming down her face now, desperate and despicable. Please, give it back! I need to remember!

Her mind slowed as the little bit of memory she had gained was drawn out of her body. Rayhne gave in to the mist and gripped the glass in her hand tighter as the memory was taken from her. She felt the blood sliding down her wrist and slowly dripping from her fingers — her nails coated in the deep crimson liquid. The pain clawed up her arm, but Rayhne did nothing to stop it. It was an endless, boundless, and ancient pain. She focused on the pain and let it become her anchor; the only tangible thing within her grasp.

Through the inescapable loss and silent screams as a part of her was torn away, Rayhne could not hear the faint but finite whisper that spoke to her. “ _Do_  what you did  _not_  — or face me in your realm.”

***

Thunder sounded in the night and Rayhne jumped, slicing her leg on the broken glass. She stilled as the howling of wolves reverberated through her room passing through the flowing curtains

. Rayhne turned to see how wind could possibly be entering her room if her window was closed. She found that her window was open, but she didn’t remember leaving it open when she turned in for the night. She felt the unnaturalness in the howling as it sounded again.

Rayhne wasn’t aware of the door opening as it creaked slightly, distracted by the mysteriously open window. She stifled a scream as icy fingers gripped her arm and yanked her to her feet. She was shoved onto her bed roughly, and for a second, fear claimed her. Then the cold was gone and Rayhne looked around her dark room for the source of the rustling she heard, gasping as the lights turned on.

Rayhne squinted against the unwelcome brightness to find her twin brother Rowan walking towards her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, great, Rayhne thought, here comes the lecture. She was right, of course, her brother did have a lecture for her and it was easily seen in his storm-colored eyes. Her brother crossed the room quickly, his blond hair shining in the artificial light, and Rayhne watched him defiantly. Rowan opened his mouth to speak and Rayhne rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms. Her brother sighed. “Rai, don’t do this.” She could hear the disappointment in his low voice.

Rayhne looked down and wished she could loathe her brother for being so disappointed in her, but it was as though he shoved his feelings at her. She was overwhelmed by the fact that he was disappointed in her. “Rowan, stop. Please. I can’t do this with you. You of all people-”

“I of all people what Rai?” Just like that, her brother was in her face. She moved her head back an inch and watched him closely, noting the anger that was rolling off of him. “I of all people should know that you want your memories back? Well, you are right! I should and do know how much you want them, but on a Full Moon?” Rayhne shook her head and her brother backed away. She looked at the ground.

“Sorry Rowan,” her voice was quiet with a slight tremor. “I just want to remember.” Her eyes were sweeping the ground for her brother’s shoes when a voice came from the doorway.

“Remember what?” Looking up, Rayhne saw the Crown Prince, standing in front of her, his green eyes showing confusion and curiosity, a hand running through his ebony hair. Rayhne stood up, only a few inches shorter than him. She had done her best in avoiding him all day, even giving her normal guarding shift to another guard. Yet here he was, standing in front of her. It was his nineteenth birthday, also the day of the first cross-between. Meaning their soul-binding was heightened. Rayhne feared she would give in and allow Jaren to know who she was.

“Nothing, your Highness. A happy birthday is in order, I suppose.” Rayhne looked back at the ground, careful not to look into his eyes. Jaren was too smart for her, realizing exactly what she was doing, he reached under her chin and forced her to look at him. She straightened her lips into a line, willing herself not to open her mouth.

After a minute Jaren shook his head and released her. “Get dressed. You’re coming to my dinner.”

Now it was Rayhne’s turn to give the prince a confused look. “I beg your pardon?” Jaren ignored her. Without a second thought, he turned away and walked towards the door. “Coming, Rowan?”

Rowan spared a glance at Rayhne before turning to Jaren, “In a second, your Highness.” Jaren nodded and stood against the wall just outside the door. Turning back to Rayhne, Rowan leaned closer and whispered, “he can’t know who you are.” Rayhne bit her lip, straightening, and watched as her brother walked out the door. Sighing into a relaxed position, Rayhne turned to her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

Almost tempted to ask Jaren what she should wear, she turned towards the door, noticing it was still open and Jaren was looking in, curious. Without saying a word, she went over and slammed the door in his face, regretting it only when she felt a tug on their bond. She clenched her right hand into a fist and hissed as she realized there was a cut on her palm. She had the vague sense of hitting her hand on a mirror, but as quickly as she felt it she shook it off. Her hand was sliced open, there was nothing to wonder, and nothing to bind it with.

Using only her left hand to try to keep her clothes as bloodless as possible, Rayhne reached in the wardrobe and pulled out the first dress she touched. It was blue, with a green corset, and she recognized it immediately as her hunting dress. Rayhne chuckled to herself and changed from her night clothes into the dress, then walked to the door. Pausing only to wonder if Jaren ever had a faint remembrance of their engagement. If he ever remembered how he had proclaimed that she would marry him when they first met.

Rayhne shook her head as she opened the door, then looked around the hallway to find Jaren and gestured him inside. His gaze skimmed her outfit and he frowned, but kept quiet. Wordlessly the prince helped her lace up her corset then spun her around, pinning her against the bed.

“You've been avoiding me,” it wasn't a question, “why?”

“I wasn't avoiding you.” Rayhne pushed him away and Jaren followed her. This time, he got her against the wall.

“Yes, you are, and I want to know why.” At this, Rayhne frowned. She looked into his eyes, realizing exactly what he wanted a second too late. She watched as he moved in closer, and turned away just before he kissed her. Their bond showed Rayhne his hurt and she felt it as though it were her own.

“Seriously Rai, what did I do?”

“Nothing! You did nothing wrong at all.” Rayhne looked into his green eyes again, searching, so he would know she was telling the truth.

“Stars! I don’t know why I want so bad to kiss you today.” Jaren threw his arms up in the air. “I'm fine with it any other day, you know that Rai.” Jaren turned away, but Rayhne grabbed his arm.

“I know Ren,” Rayhne claimed, using the nickname she had given him as a child, frowning when he flinched. She knew that any other day he would be able to comply with her request long said not to be kissed. The day of the cross-between made everyone do what they wanted to do the most; it was why she had avoided him all day. He grabbed her hand and twirled it around so he could address the cloth ring that slipped over Rayhne’s middle finger, making the left sleeve of her dress stay taut against her arm. Jaren slowly pulled it off and before Rayhne had a chance to protest, slipped it over her ring finger.

Rayhne’s eyes widened and she looked up at Jaren again, wondering if he knew the implications of his action. “What are you doing?” Jaren shook his head with a sad smile but said nothing. Instead of asking again like she normally would, she slipped passed her fiancé to grab a green ribbon.

Wordlessly, he took the ribbon from her, turned her around, and began braiding her hair. Rayhne shivered from the movement and sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for Jaren to finish.

Just before he was done, the prince leaned down, fanning Rayhne’s neck with his breath. “Rai, you know I love you, right? Just like that day, when we first met, when I first saw you; I’ve loved you since then, and I will prove it to you now.

Jaren leaned back to finish and Rayhne almost leaned back too, already missing the warmth of his breath on her neck. After he was finished, he turned her around and pulled the braid over her shoulder. She usually liked her hair up. And he liked it down. So, he had created something that would satisfy them both.

“Ren?” Rayhne paused as she reached out to him.

He hummed his response.

“What did you mean, when you said that you’d prove it to me?”

Instead of answering, Jaren grabbed her wrist and bent down to kiss her cheek. Then, he dragged her into the hall, to his dinner, and a place where the past did not exist.


End file.
